


Правильно и неправильно

by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), Lisa_Lis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Present Tense, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lis/pseuds/Lisa_Lis
Summary: Рэй просто хочет Тренера так же сильно, как сам Тренер мечтает избавиться от своих заморочек хотя бы на час: трахаться с мужчинами всё ещё кажется ему неправильным
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21





	Правильно и неправильно

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [kasmunaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut) <3

Несмотря на прогрессивность, которую Тренер старается привить пацанам, в его собственной голове — миллионы установок и стереотипов, впитанных с молоком матери и взращённых юностью в бедных дублинских кварталах, а потом и армией. Сколько бы он ни пытался вытравить их из себя без остатка, сколько бы ни подстраивался под стремительно изменяющийся мир, сколько бы мысленно ни признавал свои проблемы — трахаться с мужчинами всё ещё кажется ему чем-то противоестественным. Постыдным, ненормальным, в конце концов сложным: Тренер не знает, куда себя деть, пока расстёгивает дрожащими пальцами пуговицы на рубашке Рэймонда Смита, лежащего в его кровати. 

И всё-таки он продолжает.

Он просто не может иначе: тогда Рэй, наверное, просто уйдёт и больше не даст ему ни шанса. Тренер и так уже дважды его обламывал, останавливаясь на поцелуях и придумывая дурацкие отговорки. Рэй наверняка в них не верил, но позволял Тренеру тактически отступать — а на самом деле трусливо покидать поле боя. Сбегать от самого себя.

«Пора перестать», — твердит себе Тренер, раз за разом всё ближе подбираясь к границе, за которую так страшно заступить. 

В конце концов, целовать Рэя он тоже боялся, но это оказалось приятно. Несмотря на бороду, не позволяющую представить на месте партнёра женщину, несмотря на твёрдость чужих губ, — поцелуи Тренеру нравились. Они не пугали. Они легко стирали мизерный армейский опыт: он целовался с сержантом в туалете, и их чуть не спалили. Тогда было неправильно и стыдно, а потом и мерзко оттого, что Тони ещё долго мстил за собственную слабость. Целуя Рэймонда Смита, Тренер думает лишь о том, как хорошо отдать инициативу, позволить Рэю вести, подставляться под требовательные губы и принимать в себя язык, представляя кое-что поинтереснее. 

Представлять вообще куда проще, чем делать. Вот и расстегнуть все пуговицы на рубашке Рэя оказывается чертовски сложно: пластик скользит между вспотевших от волнения пальцев, приоткрытый рот отвлекает, а ресницы, трепещущие в нетерпении, заставляют торопиться. Рэй закрывает глаза сам, словно бы догадавшись, что так дело пойдёт быстрее, и теперь больше всего Тренер боится момента, когда тот разомкнёт веки. Увидеть на дне серо-голубых глаз разочарование он попросту не готов. Последняя пуговица всё же выскальзывает из петли, и Тренер прикусывает губу, сдерживая панику. Грудь Рэя безволосая и гладкая, но всё равно не похожа на женскую. Не то чтобы Тренер ожидал иного, но его безнадёжно коротит от накачанных мышц, маленьких сосков и сердца, заполошно бьющегося под ладонью. На плоском животе, мелко вздрагивающем от несмелых прикосновений, — дорожка светлых волос, уходящая за край джинсов. Тренеру хочется проследить её не только пальцами, но и губами, однако вместо этого его система зависает. 

Это неправильно. Красиво, но всё равно неправильно. От этой мысли Тренер замирает, скованный собственными комплексами и ужасом. Спустя пару мгновений или целую вечность Рэй под ним — возбуждённый, но терпеливый, — всё же открывает глаза.

В них не оказывается ни разочарования, ни ожидаемой прозрачной серости: зрачок затопил радужку почти полностью, и взгляд Рэя кажется потерянным и шальным. Такие Тренер раньше видел только у наркоманов во время прихода. Сравнение неприятно царапает нутро: Рэймонд Смит ведь правая рука наркоторговца, о чём Тренер тоже порой хочет забыть. Но сейчас важнее то, что Рэй точно чист. Он просто хочет Тренера так же сильно, как сам Тренер мечтает избавиться от своих заморочек хотя бы на час.

Рэй часто моргает, и во взгляде вновь появляется привычная сосредоточенность. Он хмурится, должно быть замечая растерянность на лице Тренера — тот не может представить, насколько жалко выглядит, и боится это узнать. Как и услышать закономерный вопрос: «Что-то не так?», поскольку не готов на него отвечать. 

Вместо этого Рэй укоризненно говорит:

— Ты слишком много думаешь.

На лицо Тренера ложится горячая рука, пальцы разглаживают морщинку между бровей. Сердце задушено ёкает и принимается бестолково частить, и Тренер наконец-то чувствует, что снова может дышать. Ощущает себя живым. Скованность и неловкость не уходят окончательно, но становится лучше.

— Обычно это я тебе повторяю. — Тренер находит в себе силы отшутиться и выдержать пристальный взгляд Рэя.

— Верно. — Рэй улыбается, и в глазах его пляшут черти.

О проблемах Тренера они так и не заговаривают: Рэй просто перехватывает инициативу, накрыв ладонью его наполовину опавший член. Возбуждение мгновенно превосходит глубинный страх, и Тренер подаётся вперёд. Ему стыдно за то, что лёжа в кровати с таким охренительным мужиком он зажимается и даже не может похвастаться стояком. Но Рэя это, кажется, не смущает — он успевает коротко ткнуться губами в его подбородок, уголок рта и щёку, а потом пробирается ловкими пальцами под резинку штанов и белья. Сдержать стон не получается, и Тренер словно избавляется от дурацких переживаний вместе со рвущимися наружу звуками, пока Рэй обнимает твердеющий ствол и гладит головку. 

Это почти правильно, думает Тренер, наконец-то осмеливаясь расстегнуть джинсы Рэя. Тот на минуту отвлекается от своего занятия, помогая выпутать себя из рубашки, штанов и белья, но даже тогда тревога не возвращается. Тренер раздевается под пламенным взглядом вновь потемневших глаз. Рэй продолжает лежать в кровати, теперь уже полностью обнажённый и заметно утративший терпение: он медленно гладит себя, чтобы подразнить, и Тренер ведётся. Тренер едва не падает на пол, запутавшись в штанинах, и лишь в последний момент вспоминает о носках и чертыхается. Рэй посмеивается, скользит рукой ниже, неудобно сгибая кисть — и в голове становится оглушительно пусто.

Тренер возвращается в кровать, прихватив с собой дожидающуюся своего часа смазку. Вокруг — его территория, даже это Рэй принял без вопросов и уточнений. Они вообще не обсуждали то, к чему неизбежно стремились их отношения — к сексу или к полному краху. Вообще-то он сам всегда был сторонником разговоров начистоту, но от неловких попыток Рэя заговорить о постели, бежал, как от огня. Они даже не обсудили, кто будет сверху, хотя Рэй и не спрашивал. Рэя словно устроил бы любой вариант, это Тренер судорожно размышлял, в каком из них у него будет меньше шансов облажаться.

Рэй под ним возбуждён и полностью открыт, и на мгновение Тренеру кажется, что его шансы облажаться стремятся к нулю. Он выдавливает смазку на пальцы, растирает её и греет, всматриваясь в лицо Рэя и стараясь не обращать внимания на ритм его руки, чтобы не сползти взглядом ниже. Не прикипеть к пальцам, мерно погружающимся внутрь, растягивающим и опытным. Тренер знает это ощущение гладких сжимающихся стенок и жара, но только потому, что иногда проделывал то же с собой, неизменно бурно кончая и не менее бурно утопая в осуждении самого себя и стыде. Воспоминания возвращаются невовремя, бьют расслабившегося Тренера наотмашь. И всё же он хочет заменить пальцы Рэя своими, именно так он и поступил бы — если бы только тот не упёрся свободной рукой в его грудь и не покачал головой:

— Не всё сразу. Мы не спешим.

Тренеру приходится пережидать приступ щекотки под рёбрами и одну улыбку Рэя, мягкую и успокаивающую. Пока Тренер размышлял, как всё не испортить, Рэй сам дал ему пространство для манёвра и время — и как только понял, если они никогда об этом не заговаривали? По одному брошенному впопыхах признанию, что у Тренера никогда не было с мужчинами? 

Впрочем, это не имеет значения. Тренер может настоять на своём и пойти до конца. Хотя бы попытаться это сделать, и он знает, что Рэй ему это позволит. Недавние размышления о том, готов ли Рэймонд Смит терпеть заморочки Тренера, слушать его и заглядывать в самые неприятные уголки его души, теперь кажутся блажью. Даже если что-то пойдёт не так, Рэй даст ему ещё шанс, может, и не один — больше Тренер не сомневается в этом.

И всё же, Рэй прав. 

— Ладно, — выдыхает Тренер. — Ладно. Будем считать это разминкой.

Он всегда глупо шутит, когда нервничает, но для Рэя, с которым они познакомились в одной из самых пиздецовых ситуаций за последние десять лет, это не новость. Как и для Тренера то, что Рэй научился легко отвечать ему тем же:

— Уверен, она мне понравится. Ты ведь у нас тренер, в конце-то концов.

Тренер почти смеётся, когда Рэй приподнимается и сцеловывает смех с его губ. Рэй гладит его бедро горячей ладонью, скользит к паху, и Тренер очень старается устроиться поудобнее. Пальцы Рэя жарко и крепко обхватывают сразу два члена.

И это самое правильное из всего, что может с ними случиться.


End file.
